One Word Too Late
by StuckDreaming
Summary: Botan sends the gang to fight some demons but when a tradegy happens while fighting what will everyone do? Rated for mild language


One Word Too Late  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it's characters. I own this plot and story please no one steal from me or else I'll send my cats after you.  
  
Authors Note: I think I am going to make this into a one shot. But I'm not sure yet. I really like this story and have been editing it for a while but still if you see room for improvement please inform me. Please review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Thankies. ^..^  
  
This is Botans PoV.  
  
I flew high above the town looking for the Gang. Koenma needed them once again. A few A-class demons had gotten loose. Not a huge deal. Maybe after it was over I could see if any of them had plans for the evening.  
  
There they were chatting with Yukina and Keiko on the bridge. I swooped down then jumped in front of them.  
  
"Boys. Your needed. Just a few demons down by the river. Koenma thinks they are up to something fishy."  
  
"So of course he wants us to check it out so we can waste our weekend fighting." Yusuke replied sarcastically  
  
"Bingo and you win the prize of 4 A-class demons in the warehouses."  
  
They nodded and ran towards the warehouses. I sighed as they left. All the other ferry girls thought I was the luckiest. I Had to agree to some point. I didn't have to ferry around as many people and I was close to Koenma and he's elusive Spirit Detectives. Now Yusuke and the gang where was seemed like my best friends. At first I had had a crush on Yusuke. The classic rebel fighting mostly to save his own ass.  
  
Hm. I never swore before I knew them. I must have caught that from Hiei or Yusuke. Hiei was another matter too. He was silent and dark. He was certainly attractive but I knew that he could never fall in love. He had a shell around him and I think that Yukina Yusuke and Kurama were the only ones to get though it. I just wish that he would tell Yukina that he's her brother. I would do it but I have a feeling that I wouldn't live long enough to be Thanked by Yukina.  
  
Kuwabara. That was someone to think about. I had never liked him even though he had that intolerable crush on me when we first met. There where times when I couldn't stand his craziness but I had to respect his Honor and his dignity. He would do anything just to help his friends or the one he loved. He was kinda weak but when pushed he could do a lot of damage.  
  
Finally there was Kurama. Truly the one to ponder. He was handsome. Maybe even beautiful. His Fox like side made him sly and graceful. I had respected him since he almost gave up his life to save one he loved. It had touched me so. A demon that could love a human that much. Then that respect turned to something else. I couldn't wait for each mission to come so I could be with him. I wondered if it was love and I still do but every time I think of him my lips curve into a smile. But he too had a shell around him. He was always calm and understanding never rash or brutal. I wonder if he could ever love anyone but his human mother.  
  
I hopped back onto my oar to see what was happening. To my surprise they had already reached the warehouse and they had just braced themselves for a fight.  
  
"Come and get us." Yelled Yusuke  
  
They charged at each other. I always hated watching them fight. Anything could happen to them and there was nothing I could do about it. Yusuke fired his shotgun straight at the monster knocking him back but not defeating him.  
  
"But.."Yusuke started. "That should have killed him."  
  
I had to agree. Koenma had said that there had only been 4 A class demons but the shot gun should have easily defeated them. Hiei attacked a demon from behind cutting him in tiny pieces. One down.  
  
Kurama was busy fighting off a demon with his rose whip. Kuwabara was helping Yusuke out. Finally Kurama beat the demon and turned towards Yusuke. There were two left now. Wait a minute two?! Where was the other one? I flew down to see if I could find it. Suddenly I saw it but it was too late. The demons blade struck Kurama's shoulder blade and he dropped.  
  
"Kurama!" We all shouted. I jumped from the oar not caring that I was 15 feet above the ground. I managed to drop on my feet and simply disregarded the pain.  
  
Yusuke's KI shot up and He landed one good punch on the beast that killed him. He sprinted towards Kurama.  
  
Kuwabara seemed to be the only one with common sense for once. He took out his spirit sword and charged at the demon that had hurt Kurama. Normally Kuwabara would have been the last one to defeat an enemy but he was charged with anger. And everyone else was to paralyzed to fight.  
  
Hiei just stood there in shock. They were best friends. Everyone knew that. Hiei was the strongest but he had his weaknesses. Like Yukina . . and Kurama. He walked slowly to Kurama arriving last. He dropped to his knees and 2 gems fell. He could handle almost anything. Even in the dark tournament he had defeated his enemies with ease. But now.. . Now he was crying over the body of his best friend. I suppose he knew at that very moment.  
  
I turned Kurama over to look at his wound. Thank god he was unconscious I could never have handled it if he was awake. A lot of blood had been lost. Too much. I took off my jacket and wrapped it around the wound calling for my oar. He would need help right away. There wasn't even enough time to get to Spirit World. He would have to do with a human hospital.  
  
:::::::Hiei's POV::::::::::  
  
He fell. I couldn't stop it. I thought that if something like that were to happen I would be able to stop it. Or at least catch him. My legs felt so heavy. Like I couldn't even move them if I wanted to. My senses told me to help Kurama to kill the monster. And to run away. God this was just supposed to be a easy job.  
  
::::::::Yusuke's POV:::::::::::  
  
He fell. Jesus. I thought it would be easy. We would have had a weekend to do stuff. But then. But then he fell. He was one of my best friends. One of the people I could talk to for anything. I always trusted him to win. I never imagined that someday he would lose. God. I wouldn't be able to take it if he.if .. he ..died.  
  
:::::::Kuwabra's POV:::::::::::  
  
He fell. Straight down. Cause of that bastard monster. I killed it. But even after I killed him Kurama didn't get back up. He didn't get better. And he didn't stop bleeding. Kurama's supposed to be the best there is. He's supposed to be the person that we can all count on. But today. I guess we counted on him too much.  
  
:::::::::Kurama's POV::::::::  
  
Its so dark. I hear Botan scream then a sharp pain. That's right there where 4 demons but I didn't see the last one. I can't see anything. I wonder if I'm dead. No. If I died The Youko (Spelling?) would wake up. So I can't be dead yet. When I wake up. No IF I wake up. I'll tell her. I'll tell Botan how much she means to me. And I'll apologize to Kasaan. That is, if I wake up.  
  
:::::::::Botan's POV::::::::: My hand was shaking too much to fill out that paperwork. And the tears. They just kept coming and coming. The gang is here now. I think they found the girls on the way over because they are just as worried as we are. If only I had yelled a split second before that. He would have been able to hear me. Would have been able to get out of the way in time. Jesus. I was a moron. Keiko had been thoughtful and picked up Kurama's mother. I guess I should apologize.  
  
"Excuse me. Shiori? I'm very sorry. I had to believe that it was my fault. I'm so very sorry."  
  
She looked up at me and merely said "If my son choose to go there It was his decision not yours. Don't blame your self. If we were all like that I would blame him for letting him leave the house this morning. That wouldn't make much sense would it?"  
  
I smiled at shook my head. I walked to the doctors and asked how he was.  
  
"I don't think he will be able to make it. No matter how strong he is that was a awful lot of blood to lose. I'm sorry."  
  
"May I please see him?"  
  
"No his condition is too radical. I am very sorry for your lose."  
  
God I wondered if these doctors even knew what they where talking about. They spoke of Kurama as if he was already dead. "I am not sorry for my lose because I have lost nothing. I have a dear friend that is still alive in one of these rooms. If you say there is no hope for him what does it matter if I see him or not?" I snapped at him. Maybe it would have been better to take him to Spirit World after all.  
  
The Doctor and I stared each other down before I sense Yusuke behind me. Yusuke was well known in these parts and the doctor nodded. We walked to the room and Yusuke sat on a bench near the door.  
  
"Don't you want to come in?"  
  
"You see him first. I'll tell them they can see him."  
  
He rose and walked away and I walked into Kurama's room he appeared to be asleep. I held his hand and he opened his eyes. His mouth opened a crack and his whispers formed words.  
  
"Botan. I promised myself that if I ever woke up I would tell you something. So I will." His eyes dropped lower and I could tell he was close to the end. Just talking to me was exhausting. "Botan. Please remember that I love you. And I always have." His eyes close fully and his breathing slowed. I knew that Yusuke and them needed to see him peaceful like this. I opened the door and invited them in. I didn't know how to feel. I was so very happy that he loved me but, those would be the last words he ever said to me.  
  
We left Hiei and Yusuke in there alone and I leaned against the wall and cried my heart out. After 7 minutes they walked back out and announced that it was over. I didn't need to hear anything else. I ran out of the building and down the streets. I didn't know where I was going. I wanted to get away from there. I couldn't stand it. I had helped Kurama die. I had lead him there. There was no way he could refuse but ..God.  
  
EPILOUGE. (Even though its in the same chapter)  
  
I walked to the grave and placed 3 roses on it. One for each year I had known him. The Youko was at large but all of the true Kurama parts of him were gone. Buried beneath my feet. I had quit being a Ferry girl. It was too painful. I lived in a different part of town now all by myself. The last time I had seen Yusuke or Hiei or even Kuwabara was at the funeral. I had heard that Hiei had gone to Muroku after deciding he had paid all of his dues to Koenma. I didn't know anything about anyone else but I guess I'm happy that way. At least as happy as I can be. 


End file.
